mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
High Priestess
High Priestess is a scholarly woman in robes and a miter on her head. She carries a book with her, and wears a pair of small spectacles. In the Japanese version of the game, she has a young girl's voice, but in the European game, she's given the voice of the older female characters. High Priestess' attack pattern is very vicious. Due to the voice acting in Europe, she is the oldest character along with the others (Moon, World, Empress, and Fortune). Magical Drop II High Priestess is available on Puzzle Mode where she is on the hard difficulty. In challenge mode, she is located at the fifth stage after defeating Chariot and before Justice. Her ending is when she starts to read while singing after Empress has been defeated. Fool later appears in High Priestess' ending. Magical Drop III / Pocket In Magical Journey, Empress and Strength snuck into High Priestess' room. Empress was drawing a picture of Strength's pose. When High Priestess sees that Empress has stolen her book, she declares revenge against her. In her ending, she tumbles the giant books on Empress. High Priestess can also be playable on Puzzle Mode. Also in challenge mode, she is located at the second stage on easy alongside Magician, and the ninth stage on medium / hard alongside Temperance. Her ending in the game is where she wants to read several books for a whole week. In Magical Drop Pocket, Sun, Rini, and Giuseppe appear in High Priestess' ending where she owns a massive library with tons of books. Magical Drop F The transformation of High Priestess appears when she becomes a Light Priestess who carries a wand that does a paddleball-like special attack. In one of her victory poses, the book automtically opens, then flashes and turns High Priestess back to her original form. In 1P mode, she is located at the third and final stage of the easy difficulty and the fourth stage of the hard difficulty. High Priestess' starting item is a book where it triples the lines of each combo to send drops to the opponent faster. Animations Stand Animation High Priestess is sitting down, while reading her book. NOTE: She turns a page every once in a while. Combo Animation 1 She turns around in place and giggles. Combo Animation 2 She raises one finger and opens her mouth, as if she just got a good idea. Combo Animation 3 High Priestess will began jumps up and down once. Even if she just got cheered. Victory Animation High Priestess raises one hand in the "Victory" sign. She fans herself with the book, and her hair billows accordingly. Victim Animation High Priestess cringes in pain, ripping the book in half down the spine. Panic Animation 1 She brings the book close to her face and looks upward with tears in her eyes. Panic Animation 2 High Priestess takes a bite out of the spine of her book and pulls it upwards. NOTE: The book is surprisingly stretchy. Trivia *On Tarot Card Number 2, High Priestess is also known as the Popess. *High Priestess' hairstyle bears a resemblance to World. As a result, they are both voiced by Eriko Kodaira. *The Moon symbol on High Priestess' miter, resembles the one on Moon's forehead. *In Magical Drop F, she is voiced by Yūko Mizutani. The voice actress who also voiced Justice. *High Priestess was said to be in Magical Drop V, but was completely absent with all the other missing characters (e.g. Hermit, Lovers, Temperance, Tower, Hanged Man, Strength, etc.). *High Priestess' name was spelled as "Hi-Priestess" in Magical Drop Pocket. *In the original Magical Drop, she was called "Priestess" before her name in Magical Drop II. ﻿﻿ Gallery MagicalDrop24.gif|High Priestess' ending in Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites1.png|High Priestess' stand sprites ripped from Magical Drop (NOTE: One of the books on the far right has a different color. Also one of her hands is missing.) PriestessMDSprites2.png|High Priestess' P2 color and background card ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites3.png|High Priestess' 1st combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites4.png|High Priestess' 2nd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites5.png|High Priestess' 3rd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites6.png|High Priestess' victim sprites ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites7.png|High Priestess' panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites8.png|High Priestess' panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites9.png|High Priestess' victory sprites ripped from Magical Drop PriestessMDSprites10.png|High Priestess' ending picture (with sprites) ripped from Magical Drop PriestessChainReactionPieces.PNG|High Priestess' Chain Reaction pieces ripped from Magical Drop (NOTE: High Priestess' pieces were based on card suits) PriestessDrops.PNG|Palette based on High Priestess' Chain Reaction pieces Sylvia_the_High_Priestess_(7).jpg|High Priestess' artwork in Magical Drop II High Priestess P1 Stats.jpg|High Priestess' stats in Magical Drop II High Priestess P2 Stats.jpg|High Priestess' stats in Magical Drop II (Player 2) High Priestess 0001.jpg|High Priestess' mini icon in Magical Drop II High_Priestess_2_0001.jpg|High Priestess' Player 2 mini icon in Magical Drop II File:ChibiHighPriestess.png|High Priestess' Player 2 in Magical Drop II (SNES Version) highpriestess.png|Sprite rips of High Priestess in Magical Drop II File:HighPriestessSprite.png|High Priestess' mini sprite in Magical Drop II gfs_15284_1_5_mid.jpg|High Priestess (with Star) in the intro of Magical Drop II File:HighPriestessIntro.png High_Priestess_7_0001.jpg|High Priestess' background stage in Magical Drop II HPE1.gif|High Priestess' ending in Magical Drop II HPE2.gif|High Priestess' ending in Magical Drop II HPE3.gif|High Priestess' ending in Magical Drop II HPE4.gif|High Priestess' ending in Magical Drop II SYLVIA_H.I.G.H._P.R.I.E.S.T.E.S.S._MD_III.jpg|High Priestess' artwork in Magical Drop III HighPriestessCard.PNG|High Priestess' tarot card in Magical Drop III HighPriestessAltCard.png|High Priestess' alternate tarot card in Magical Drop III HighPriestessIntro.PNG|High Priestess' intro in Magical Drop III's Magical Journey HighPriestessEnding1.PNG|High Priestess' ending in Magical Drop III's Magical Journey HighPriestessEnding2.png|High Priestess' ending in Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites1.png|High Priestess' sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites2.png|High Priestess' solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites3.png|High Priestess' solo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites4.png|High Priestess' ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites5.png|High Priestess' sprites ripped from Magical Drop III's Magical Journey HighPriestessSprites6.png|High Priestess' stand sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites7.png|High Priestess' 1st combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites8.png|High Priestess' 2nd sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites9.png|High Priestess' 3rd combo sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites10.png|High Priestess' panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites11.png|High Priestess' panic sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites13.png|High Priestess' victim sprites ripped from Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites12.png|High Priestess defeated in Magical Drop III HighPriestessSprites14.png|High Priestess' victory sprites ripped from Magical Drop III High Priestess 3 0001.jpg|High Priestess' mini icon in Magical Drop III High Priestess 9_0001.jpg|High Priestess' Mini Icon in Magical Drop III High_Priestess_8_0001.jpg|High Priestess' alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III gfs_45440_1_5_mid.jpg|High Priestess (with Star and Fool) in the intro of Magical Drop III maghigh-1.gif|High Priestess winning in Magical Drop Pocket maghigh-2.gif|High Priestess owning a library in her ending of Magical Drop Pocket HighPriestess.png|High Priestess' sprite rip images in Magical Drop F High Priestess (3).jpg|High Priestess' Tarot card in Magical Drop F High Priestess (4).png|High Priestess' Mugshots in Magical Drop F HighPriestessCS.png|High Priestess' character select icon in Magical Drop F HighPriestessTransformed.png|Artwork of High Priestess' transformation in Magical Drop F HighPriestessArtworkFull.png|High Priestess' artwork of evolutions in Magical Drop F Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older female actors in Europe Category:Heroes Category:Characters who use Special attacks